


Hilarious

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-11
Updated: 2004-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not laughter you see Lex, this is outrage. This is the face of disgust. This is the face of a man that's not talking to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilarious

## Hilarious

by BelovedBoss

[]()

* * *

This is sequel to Funny, huh. Once again I take no responsibility. 

"That wasn't very funny Clark."  
"Yeah well neither were you and Lana."  
"That's not the point."  
"Okay, so what's the point?"  
"The point is, yelling out Lana's name while I'm sucking you off is the equivalent of me yelling out Martha's name while you're sucking me off. If just isn't done." "Let me just say ew to that because my mom's name and sucking off shouldn't be used in the same sentence. If saying Lana's name was that bad, how did you manage to stay in bed with her. While naked." "I told you I don't want to take about it Clark." "..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Alright goddamn it. First off let me just say one, we never touched, two I set the sheets on fire after she left," "More like I set the sheets on fire..." "And finally, it was a Lanabot."  
"A Lanabot? Do I even wanna know why you created a Lanabot?" "... I like making her run into walls and attach bombs to her face." "... That's, that's just wrong Lex."  
"Then why are you laughing Clark?"  
"This is not laughter you see Lex, this is outrage. This is the face of disgust. This is the face of a man that's not talking to you." "Clark."  
"No."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Lex?"  
"Yes Clark?"  
"Is it really bad that I couldn't tell the difference?" 


End file.
